


Kickstart

by pandafarts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, First Date, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i want a poppyseed muffin now, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: Otabek hangs up and Yuri's eyes fall to Potya, who is grooming herself on his bed. Suddenly he can't contain it anymore."I'm going on a date with Otabek!!"Yuri and Otabek eat muffins, drink coffee, and cautiously approach the newest development in their friendship





	Kickstart

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really struggling with my mental health recently. It's been rough, but I'm still on my meds and forcing myself to go about my day so that's really all I can do.  
> I'm really hoping we get the movie soon. I'm dying to see if Yuri and Otabek get any development! For now, have my little first date story, which I hope you guys like.  
> I really want a muffin now that I've written about muffins. It's funny I was reading another fic that talked about like homemade oatmeal and that made me hungry too.  
> I don't have oatmeal or muffins. FML XD

He’s supposed to pick me up in twenty minutes 

Yuri isn’t panicking. He’s just a little nervous about his best friend taking him on a date. It was his first date ever with Otabek and his first date with another human being period. Dammit, his room felt hot. Or maybe he felt hot? Maybe it was because he had nothing suitable to wear and Otabek was coming over in twenty minutes. That of course was also stupid because he’s worn all sorts of things in front of Otabek in the span of their friendship, and he doubts after years of pajama pants and ratty t-shirts that Otabek could possibly judge him now.

17 minutes.

Otabek had asked him out weeks ago while he was back in Kazakhstan. Otabek had called him and said very simply that he had developed romantic feelings and he wanted Yuri to consider going on a date with him when he next came to visit.

It was a surprise as much as it wasn’t.

Yuri knew that most skating friends probably just saw each other at competitions but Otabek had come to visit both while Yuri was in St. Petersburg and while he was in Hasetsu. Plane tickets were expensive, and regardless of how well Otabek seemed to do, being a professional figure skater was both expensive and time consuming. Looking back on the way Otabek always put effort into seeing him (or the way he always texted back) the crush made sense.

On the other hand, Otabek asking him out was a surprise. He was a skinny, foul mouthed, teenager, and while he takes pride in his skating, and doesn’t think he’s horrible looking, he never pictured himself getting asked out. Additionally, he wasn’t aware that Otabek was into guys. He didn’t even realize himself that HE liked guys before Otabek asked and he thought of them dating and liked the idea.

14 minutes

Crap he’s still not dressed. This was cutting it too close for comfort.

 

He’s not proud of it, but he needs reassurance. Picking up his phone, he goes through his contacts and selects a number he knows will pick up. He hesitates.

“Oh fuck it.” He spits, pressing the call button.

It rings once. Twice. Three times.

“Hey Yuri. I was about to head over.” 

Yes. He’s calling Otabek to seek advice about what to wear on their first date. Who else was he supposed to call? Otabek was his go to for a lot of things, but letting him know how he was panicking about the date was really uncool.

He's a total idiot!

“Everything okay?” Otabek says cautiously. “You aren’t changing your mind are you? Because if you are, it’s ok.” He sounds disappointed.  
“No! No umm.. I just don’t know what to wear.” Yuri feels foolish.

Otabek laughs

“Well, the coffee shop isn’t fancy, if that helps. And it’s a little chilly so bring a jacket. I’m wearing a hoodie.”

“Oh. Okay, good to know.”

“I gotta head out now. I’ll see you soon?”

“Thanks. See you soon”

They hang up.

Yuri regards Potya, sitting on his bed, licking herself and suddenly he can’t contain it.

”I’m going on a date with Beka!!”

When he gets Otabek’s text to come downstairs, his heart drops a little at the site of Lilia waiting for Otabek as well.

“Please be nice to him.” He snarls.

“What makes you think I won’t be nice to him?” Lilia sniffs.

Lilia is practically family. She dedicates a lot of time to Yuri’s career, and training and general well being. She houses him, feeds him meals, finds him sponsors and makes him practice until his feet literally bleed.

He understands, in some way, why someone romantically interested in him; especially a slightly older fellow competitor would raise her hackles.

Doesn’t mean he has to like it though.

Otabek pulls up, looking handsome as always without even trying. Yuri wonders briefly if he can warn him inconspicuously about the interrogation he’s likely about to receive.

“Good morning,” he says to them both.

“Hey.” Yuri says fondly. Lilia says nothing.

Otabek gestures at the flowerbed under the window.

“Your tulips look like they’re thriving.”

Lilia softens slightly.

“Yes, I was surprised. It snowed so badly this winter I thought they might die.”

“Well, they look beautiful. I think we’ll head out soon, Yuri are you ready?” He holds out Yuri’s helmet.

“Yeah.” He puts it on, mounts the bike and calls goodbye to Lilia over his shoulders.

Lilia wasn’t quite family, but she was the closest thing he had to a proper mother. So the protectiveness, though annoying, was nice.

The ride is short, but as always it’s amazing. He loves being on the bike. Being close to Otabek and knowing that despite their speed that he’s safe with him, is better than almost anything.

They arrive and park.

“So I’m sure you’ve been here before. I know how you are with coffee.” Otabek teases. Suddenly his face falls. “We’ve been here before.”  
“Yeah we have,” Yuri agrees but that seems to be the wrong answer because Otabek looks a little panicked.  
“I’m sorry. I probably should have picked someplace cool for our first date. Maybe fancier?”

“Otabek do I like dressing up super fancy?”

“No.”

“Do I like when people spend lots of money on me?”

“No. It makes you feel guilty.” Otabek sighs as he opens the door to let them in.

“Exactly. So this is perfect. It doesn’t need to be more than this. Shit, I mean I’m just so flattered that you asked me.” Yuri says honestly.  
“You mean that?”  
“Duh.”

They order their drinks. Otabek offers to pay, but Yuri declines.  
“No it’s okay. We don’t usually pay for each other.”  
“But…”  
“It’s fine!” Yuri insists. Otabek gives him this weird look.

Otabek goes to find them seats. Yuri feels like maybe he’s doing this all wrong. If Otabek wants to buy him a latte then why can’t Yuri let him? He just doesn’t want to be treated differently or have the friendship change drastically.

It occurs to him, that Otabek is nervous. He never said anything about how recently his feelings developed, and Yuri realizes mostly on instinct that Otabek has always had feelings for him. Yuri needs to be kind here he realizes.

He seats himself with Otabek.

“I just have to say,” He begins and Otabek’s face falls.  
“No, no nothing bad!” Yuri amends quickly. “I just wanted to say how much I get out of our friendship. I love the idea of exploring, you know possibilities, but I love being your friend.”

Their coffee arrives. 

“I waited a long time to say anything.” Otabek says after taking a sip. “If this screws up what we already have I’ll never forgive myself.”  
“Otabek.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I… really care about you. I think we need to just relax. I’ll let you pay on our next date if that makes you feel better.”  
“You wanna go on more?” Otabek says, surprised.  
“Well of course, you’re like my favorite person.”

Otabek chokes on his coffee. Some gets on the table. 

Yuri gets napkins.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Yuri laughs. Otabek shrugs, his cheeks are a little red.  
“Do you think we should have gotten something to eat with this?”  
“We can. They had some stuff in the case.”

They buy muffins. Yuri lets Otabek pay.

He bites into his blueberry muffin. Otabek bites into his poppyseed. Their eyes meet. 

They smile.

Yuri feels like this is the start of something really cool.


End file.
